Incendio working title
by Alawishus
Summary: A/U will try to follow the books to a degree but as I am inserting an OC as a main character that will obviously change the story a bit- Actual story begins in Prisoner of Azkaban.


DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT J.K ROWLING, SORRY.

PROLOGUE: A SURPRISING FIND

Molly Weasley stared unblinkingly at the clock on the wall. Not five minutes before the hand bearing her husbands name had been pointing to "mortal peril" and had only just moved back to "work". It had been 2 years since the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Wizarding world was still purging itself of the last few strongholds of the Dark Lords power, tonight Arthur had been called away to deal with a particularly nasty raid on the Rookwood estate after Augustus Rookwood had been arrested as a spy.

Finally the hand moved from "work" to "traveling" and with a loud pop outside the door, Mr. Weasley had finally returned.

"Oh Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed opening the door and flinging her arms around a very ruffled looking Mr. Weasley.

"Now Molly, I could be an imposter for all you know. We can't forget to be precautious not now when You-Know-Who's lots getting desperate, didn't you hear what happened to the Longbottoms for a mere rumor?" Mr. Weasley admonished holding his wife at arms length. Molly shuddered think of the cruel fate of Frank and Alice Longbottom after word had got around the Auror knew where defeated Dark Lord might have been lurking.

"I thought you were dead!" Molly sobbed. "The clock it was on-" she couldn't bring herself to say the words so she motioned to the clock itself, "and then you didn't let me know you were alright and I-" at this point her voice broke and Mr. Weasley with a slightly guilty expression pulled his wife to him.

"I'm sorry Molly-wobbles, I should have let you know what was happening but it happened so fast and I'm safe now" He whispered in her hair reassuringly. He walked her to the kitchen table and helped her into a chair while he began to make tea.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley finally asked when they were both seated at the table. Arthur gave a long sigh.

"It seems Rookwood has placed a LOT of enchantments on everything in his house, I got on the wrong side of a rather nasty cutlery set in the kitchen, luckily Kingsley Shacklebolt is a quick thinker, stopped 'em with an _impedimenta _spell."

Molly tried not imagine this scene and instead cast around for something else to talk about, "did you find anything?"

"Enough to send him to Azkaban for 3 lifetimes at least." Arthur said his voice had a hardness to it. He dropped off to silence for a while before looking at his wife.

"Molly do you remember the McKinnon murders?" Mrs. Weasley looked down at her heads Her Curly Red hair obscuring her face from her Husband.

"How could anyone forget 4 generations wiped out at once the whole family annihilated. They were celebrating Robert's oldest grandson's acceptance to Hogwarts- he would have been in Bill's year, that's why they were all together they Burned the place to the ground, don't tell me Rookwood was the one who gave them up?" Molly had suddenly looked at him in silent horror, the McKinnons had been very well known and liked.

Arthur was silent again staring intently at the table, after what seemed like hours to Molly he finally spoke. "Only three generations died that night, We found the fourth tonight-"

Mrs. Weasley gasped "Oh Arthur were they- are they-"

"She's alive. It was Emily's daughter, she's about Ron's age, apparently she had been spirited away to Rookwoods where they had planned on reintroducing her as the child of a deceased relative of his when everything had died down." Mr. Weasley gave her a humorless smile.

"But why?" Molly asked. Travers and the others had murdered the rest of the family including several other small children surely another infant wouldn't have bothered their non-existent conscience.

"No idea, we found a house-elf trying to smuggle her out and Hestia Jones managed to stop them just before they apparated. Took her to St. Mungo's immediately where they ran some tests to identify her and now they're running tests to make sure she hasn't been cursed. I think they've already sent someone to Florean Fortesque to notify him, him being the only living relative left. Come to think of it I think he was Emily's Guardian after her parents were killed. "

"Poor dear" Mrs. Weasley sighed imagining her Ron being put through a similar ordeal. "Well maybe she'll be to young to remember.


End file.
